A New Beginning
by Mia.4.5
Summary: This is basically what happens with all the characters after the season finale. Mostly Rayna and Deacon centered with other characters mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction so I hope you like it!**

**I DO NOT OWN NASHVILLE**

Chapter 1-

Deacon was smiling to himself, he was thinking back to the first time he met Rayna. Watty had set him and Rayna up to meet for the first time. Rayna was an exuberant strawberry blonde 16 years old when they first met; he remembered being completely mesmerized by her beauty. Then his next thought moved to the first day they had kissed. He smiled again ear to ear. But the last thought was not one that was wanted, him fighting the car swerving and then their screams. His eyes opened and he looked next to him and saw Rayna sitting lifeless next to him he went to reach his left hand over and touch her but was faced with searing pain running up his arm.

"I'm so sorry Ray. I can't believe I started it again. I'm so sorry" He whispered.

He fought through the pain and touched her face feeling a spark go through them and then he closed his eyes and drifted into unconsciousness.

# # # # # # # #

Juliette finished singing her last verse and smiled she had done it put a song that had put all her emotions. The people clapping around her all familiar but not who she wanted to see. She was looking for Deacon who had promised he would come. Right now she needed a friend who she could talk to. But he was nowhere to be seen.

"Bucky, have you seen Deacon?"

"Juliette he started drinking again no one has seen him since. But maybe you could ask Rayna. Also that was a great show" He smiled slightly but not a happy one a sad one.

Deacon was drinking again. That was a statement he was drinking again for what reason she did not know. Juliette felt sick to her stomach. What had made him fall off the wagon? He and Rayna were together again and they were happy. She knew that she had to ask Rayna.

"Marshall where is Rayna?" Juliette said just a little desperately.

"Oh she followed Deacon out." Marshall said.

Juliette thought the worst Rayna had followed a drunken Deacon out of the Bluebird and now neither had been seen.

# # # # # # # # #

Deacon awoke on a gurney with siren blaring.

"Where is Rayna?" At first he murmured then he yelled "I said where is Rayna!"

"Sir, calm down she's right there "He points to the lifeless body next to him.

"Why aren't they treating her?"

"Sir, you need to go your vitals are dropping" With that the ambulance left to go to Vanderbuilt Hospital.

Deacon didn't see the paramedics bring out the defibrillator and charge it to 100 volts. Didn't hear them say it's a miracle that she survived the crash or that she had been legally dead for 10 seconds. Deacon did not hear or see a lot of things and it's a good thing he didn't.

Omg if you guys actually read this THANK YOU please leave reviews it would mean a lot!


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't think many people are reading this but I will continue. It means a lot for the people who are, thank you!**

The first call they made was to a very surprised Scarlett.

"Oh Gunner that's…. wow… are you sure that this is what you want with us, I mean I love you but isn't this a little soon?" Scarlett looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you Scarlett I just want to be with you every day and I'm just sorry we had the fight but could you take this into consideration?"

"I love you so much I will take this ring but it's not a no it's just not a yes. Can you give me some time to think about it?"

"Sure I would love to"

"Oh that's my cell. Hello?"

"Hi. This is VanderBuilt Hospital, are you Scarlett Deacon's niece?"

"Yes why?"

"Well Deacon's been in an accident and suffered some injuries so we would like a family member to be there"

"Of course I'll be there in 10 minutes" Scarlett was starting to cry "Oh my god Gunner, Deacon has been in an accident! What if he dies, I thought Coleman was watching him. What if he was driving drunk?!"

"Don't worry I'll drive you there"

[NASHVILLE]

Teddy was watching TV at a little over eleven p.m. It was some boring shit about the House of Representatives trying to pass a bill. That was when he got a call from the hospital.

"Hello?" Said a very annoyed Teddy.

"Mr. Mayor you're um wife has been in a car accident and has very serious injuries please come to the hospital immediately" Then the line went dead.

Rayna was in an accident a serious one! Oh crap how would he tell them? How would he tell Maddie and Daphne? Quietly he woke each one up and explained they were going to the hospital to see their mom. Then got them into the car and started to call Tandy.

"Hey Tandy its Teddy, Rayna has been in a car accident and she's down at VanderBuilt Hospital. You should go tell Lamar"

"What if she dies?" Tandy said between sobs "What will Daddy think?"

"I'm taking Maddie and Daphne right now. Bye."

[NASHVILLE]

Tandy looked over at Bucky at got out a single sentence. "Rayna was in an accident"

"What?! How did it happen?" Bucky was going hysterical thinking about Rayna dying. Rayna was like a daughter to him.

"I don't know I need to call Daddy. Can you give me a ride?" She croaked.

"Of course. But Rayna was fine she was at the Bluebird for Juliette and then I don't know everyone just left"

"I really don't know start the car I'll call Daddy"

"Hey Daddy, um well…"

"Spit it out Tandy it's almost 12!"

"Rayna has been in a car accident and," Tandy sobbed "I don't think it's good Teddy didn't say much… do you need a ride?"

"No I- I'll be there right away. She is stubborn she will be just fine." He sounded like he was trying to assure himself more than Tandy.

"Bye Daddy"

[NASHVILLE]

At the hospital-

We have a 40 year old female, with a severe concussion and multiple broken bones. Also a 43 year old male with a broken leg minor concussion several lacerations to the chest.

The doctors scrambled to help the incoming patients who they right away recognized. The Queen of Country, Rayna James and her old band leader Deacon Claybourne. They were supposedly a couple again now each of them were in the hospital. They quickly got Rayna to the surgery room and then moved Deacon to the next place to be evaluated and then sent to surgery.

Everyone knew these two's history with each other but who were they to speculate what happened they knew she was separated from her husband so it wasn't anything like an affair.

At that moment the nurses saw the families of both of them and instantly knew that there patients **had** to pull through and survive.

[NASHVILLE]

Okay I might stop this it depends… Should I? I forgot to mention at the beginning that I have no doctor experience so this may not be right at all. Please read and review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to say a big thank you to everyone who reads this, you guys are awesome :D. Your reviews are great! I also want to give a huge thank you to Andria and Becky Po.**

Deacon's Room:

Deacon woke up to the sound of voices and tears. He felt someone holding his hand, at first he thought he had done something like a fight at the bar and Rayna was there next to him. He readied him for a lecture on how he shouldn't drink anymore and how it was tearing them apart.

"Ray is that you?" He looks up to realize that it was Scarlett and that it was not 13 years ago it was 2013.

"No Deacon it's Scarlett"

"What's wrong Darling?" He said looking at the tears rolling down her cheek.

"You don't remember?"

He thought hard raking his brain and then he remembered. The color drained from his face as he recalled the last few days.

"It's coming back I know but how I got into the hospital I don't really know. Rayna and I had a fight but that's all I know."

"Well Deacon you were in a car accident with"

"Rayna, where is Rayna?!" He yelled clearly remembering every last detail.

"What?"

"Where is Rayna? Is she alive? Scarlett tell me please I need to know!"

"She is in surgery" Just then a group of doctors came in yelling.

"Ma'am you need to go now!"

"Where is she?!" Screamed Deacon as his blood pressure spiked, "I want to see her!" Deacon was pushing doctors off of him in an attempt to find Rayna. Finally Deacon realized that with his broken leg he could not walk anywhere.

[NASHVILLE]

Waiting Room:

Rayna had been in surgery for 4 hours now and Deacon had been given a sedative to help him sleep. Both Deacon and Rayna's family were waiting in the same room. Scarlett and Gunnar were in the corner of the room dozing off Daphne had fell asleep on Teddy's lap and Tandy and Bucky were sleeping on the waiting room couch. The only people that were still awake were Lamar and Maddie. Neither acknowledged each other enjoying the silence in the room.

[NASHVILLE]

Juliette's House:

Juliette was sitting in her room when she picked up her phone and saw 4 missed calls all from Bucky. As she listened to each voicemail all of which from a frantic Bucky she gathered that Rayna and Deacon were in a car crash and Rayna wasn't that good. He told her to come over and see both of them. She and Rayna's heart to heart last week was a one-time thing and both of them acknowledged that but Juliette greatly respected Rayna and it didn't take her any time to even have to think about it.

She looked at the clock it was 3 a.m. so she decided to go sooner rather than later. She didn't want to be there when the paparazzi got a hold of the incident. As she got dressed she thought of Rayna's girls and pictured what would happen if Rayna died. Juliette didn't want them to experience life without a mother, Juliette had most of her life and it wasn't fun. She would pray for Rayna but more importantly she knew everyone would.

[NASHVILLE]

At a quarter to four everyone was awakened by Juliette pushing the doors of the waiting room open expecting to see Rayna and Deacon. But then she realized the room the nurse had took her to be a waiting room. She then knew the crash was more serious then she had thought.

"I am so sorry I thought this was Rayna's room" she said starting to walk out of the room.

"It's okay Juliette, Rayna's still in surgery and Deacon was given a sedative to help relax and sleep, that's why we are all here" said Bucky. At that last sentence everyone heard a small sob coming from Daphne. Maddie went over and hugged Daphne.

"Maddie and Daphne I'm really sorry this happened to your Momma but you need to be strong for her. Okay?"

"Okay" they said in unison.

"Thank you Juliette" Said Maddie.

Daphne walked up to Juliette seeking comfort and hugged her, "Do you think my Mommy will live?"

"Daphne you listen, your Momma is very stubborn and strong I know she will make it" she said in her most reassuring voice.

Everyone in the room smiled and nodded so the little girl would feel better. But the small moment of happiness was interrupted by a doctor coming into the room.

[NASHVILLE]

"Hi I am Rayna's doctor but I am able to give you an update on both of the patients" They listened to him bracing themselves for the worst possible outcome.

Then Daphne surprised everyone by blurting out, "Can you tell us the good news about Deacon and Mommy"

"Well sweetheart, Deacon is going to wake up soon so when he is awake he will be able to take visitors" He said with a faint smile on his lips.

"Wait! He is really going to be okay?!"Said Maddie gaining a little bit of hope "I mean- sorry doctor continue"

"Well then, Ms. James on the other hand may not be doing that good. She is out of surgery and is able to take visitors but she's in a coma. We had to put her in a coma so she could heal she should wake up in a day or two." He knew it was a lot worse but he would let the big chunks sink in first.

"Then can she come home with us tonight!" said Daphne.

"No she is going to need to spend a lot of time in the hospital so she can recover"

Teddy looked at the doctor and how he was explaining. He did not want the sugar coated version he wanted the cold hard facts. He did not like the doctor who was explaining the situation. He was talking about Deacon. Rayna and Deacon were not family they should not get updates at the same time, they should not have the same waiting room. He wished Lamar was on his side then Deacon and his family would not be in the same hospital then this wouldn't have happened nothing would have happened.

[NASHVILLE]

Thank you for reading this chapter I'm not going to keep up the hospital thing for much longer but then again I don't know. :D Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm going to probably make another update sometime before September because I'm going to school in a few days so I will be very busy but I promise I will try. Okay so this chapter will jump back and forth from the point of views from Rayna and Deacon. I'm going to switch back and forth so sorry if you can't follow. I'm not sure if I like this chapter but I will try and make the next chapter better. Again thank you for reading****.**

Deacon's POV-

They tell me that she's been awake now for a couple of days now and that she is asking about me. She wants to talk to me but quite frankly I don't even want to see her because it would make me feel so conflicted about how I feel. I love her I know that but she lied to me for 13 years and that is what is pissing me off. I'm afraid that I will say something and I won't be able to take it back. I want to forgive her and I think I will but if I mess it up now we may never talk to each other again.

I still care about Rayna, so every day I send Scarlett to check in on how she is and every day she reports to me in which way Rayna has begged for me to see her or at least talk to her. When Scarlett comes back she makes me promise that I will talk to Rayna the next day. We both know I'm lying but today I have decided to man up and talk to her.

Rayna's POV-

The first thing I thought about when I woke up from a coma was Deacon. The instant I woke up the memories flooded in and I remembered the crash, that's when I screamed out "Deacon!" in front of my whole family. I looked up and saw Teddy's pissed of face and wanted to burst out laughing but I knew it would hurt too much. Poor Teddy he knew I never stopped loving Deacon but me screaming out Deacon's name was probably like a punch in the gut even though we were almost divorced. The truth is even if it was Teddy in the car with me I would have screamed out Deacon and he would have been there holding my hand and hugging me and telling me how glad he is I'm alive.

Besides that fact, she was truly worried about Deacon. Was he alive? Was he hurt? What had happened to him? So of course that was the first thing I asked, knowing Teddy would be pissed.

"You should be worried about yourself that guy almost killed you because he was drinking! Your family was a whole lot more worried about you than you are. He's not your family Rayna and never was!" Teddy yelled.

"I want to know how he is because I love him and he's my daughter's father!" I hurtled back at Teddy. After that lord knows what happened all I remember is doctors rushing in and telling my family to leave, then Lamar was yelling at Teddy and Maddie and Daphne were crying, then it all went black.

Once I woke up, I would get a daily visit from Scarlett. She tells me about how he is doing. I beg her every day to have him come and see me and she tells me that I have to believe her when she says she tries but he's just too stubborn. I try to believe that she tries her hardest but it is so hard when Deacon doesn't show up I lose hope in us.

When I woke up this morning my world was falling apart, the girls were at school, Tandy had to go back to work and Deacon hadn't shown up. I felt so alone I just want to give up on recovering. Then I heard footsteps coming and looked up to see Deacon.

Deacon's POV-

I walked through the doors bracing myself for the fight that would happen with Rayna. But when I saw her my whole game plan went out the door, at that moment she looked so fragile and helpless I was at a loss for words. We stared at each other for what seemed like year until Rayna finally spoke.

"Hey"

"Hey Ray, I just needed to talk to you about…" Why was I so stupid? I was so nervous just because she was in front of me hurting. Well so was I she hurt me too so why did I feel bad for her.

"Sure Deacon, you can sit right here and look what I did was for a reason I wasn't trying to hurt you-"

"Hey Rayna so I see your awake- whoa, am I interrupting something here?" Juliette burst through the door smiling.

"Yes you are" Said Rayna icily.

I ignored Juliette knowing that this was time to say goodbye to Rayna for good. God how much I want to kiss her but Instead I leaned over and hugged her and mumbled something about coming over the next day I was lying to her we both knew it so I left quickly slipping the letter into her bag of clothes. I looked at Juliette and walked away. I know that Rayna won't see the letter till after she is home leaving me time to think about what would happen next with our relationship. I won't be back tomorrow.

Rayna's POV-

He came in to talk to me for what I won't know because Juliette so kindly interrupted us. When I saw him coming down the hallway I knew we were in for a fight. I want him to love me and accept me, Maddie, and Daphne as his new family. I wanted that fairytale ending with me and him. Instead of that we had an awkward staring match and small talk then Juliette burst in when we were finally getting somewhere. That's when he said goodbye and that he would be back. Yah right, we weren't going to talk for a while.

"What's his problem?" Juliette said interrupting my thoughts.

"He's mad at the accident and what happened" I said putting on the best fake smile I could. Then she gave me this look that was sympathetic at first then a look that was no way that is fooling me. Finally I couldn't stand it. "Hell, who am I kidding? He's mad at me for lying to him he hates me because of everything that has happened for the past 13 years" I started to cry.

"Rayna I don't know much about you two but the one thing I know is he will never hate you"

"Well this time Juliette I messed up in front of the whole world. I don't have a perfect life you think I do. I never have so you can laugh at the crumbling country queen I am becoming" I snapped at her.

"Rayna I am sorry"

"Juliette I did not mean to be rude I am just stressed" I apologized realizing what I said. "Can I just rest for a little and Juliette you know he won't come back tomorrow" I smiled at her as she walked out but when the door closed I cried because he hated me and everyone knew it.

[NASHVILLE]

Thank you for reading this. Next chapter they will be out of the hospital. Please review .


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been on my computer for so long and then school started and yah the past week has been crazy. Hope you guys like it. By the way forgot to do disclaimers so ****I DO NOT OWN NASHVILLE**** that goes for all chapters!**

_4 weeks later-_

It had been about 1 week since her mom had been out of the hospital but it still didn't feel right to Maddie. Physically her mom had some troubles but emotionally she was terrible. The reporters didn't stop with the accusations and eventually they found out the truth about Maddie's paternity. They bombarded everyone who might have had the slightest knowledge of it. The only person who was not found was Deacon. Rayna would smile in front of her daughters but behind closed doors they could hear her quiet sobs. Everyone blamed it on Deacon and sometimes forgot his daughter was listening to them criticize him. Eventually Maddie had enough. She started trying to figure out how to contact him and she did that through reading magazines which was what she was doing now.

Daphne had gone to a sleepover at her friend Megan's house. Maddie was reading the latest article which claimed he was out of the state but that was posted 3 days ago. Then her cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Maddie, its Natalie I know you want to know where your dad is and well I think they found him" She said this carefully knowing how they found him was not ideal.

"Where is he?!"

"Well they say he's at his cabin but the picture they took of him he was kissing another woman"

"That can't be right he wouldn't do that to me or my mom. They must have gotten the wrong person" Praying she was right Maddie searched for the post and sure enough it was Deacon on the front cover and this other woman "I have to go I- I need to read this"

"Okay bye and Maddie I'm sorry." But the line was already dead.

[NASHVILLE]

Bucky was walking into the convenient store when he stopped. His eyes popped out of his head and his chin literally dropped to the floor as he looked at the magazine before him. The title read _"Deacon Claybourne leaves a severely injured Rayna James and goes and finds a new girlfriend" _Bucky picked up the article and started to read it. _Rayna James ex-lover was seen yesterday at his cottage with a woman who is supposedly his lawyer. Obviously things got a little romantic as you can see in this pic-. _Bucky couldn't read more of that one so he went on to the next one. _E magazine did a vote over the past week about Rayna James and Deacon Claybourne. They wanted to see whose side the world was on based on the past month and the horrific car crash. Rayna James outnumbered Deacon Claybourne by an astounding 92% to 8%. The voting will be open for another week but with the picture of Deacon and his new girlfriend it doesn't look good for him. Is there any hope for these two ever getting back together._ Bucky knew he had to call Tandy and tell her to keep Rayna away from the news.

[NASHVILLE]

Deacon was walking into the grocery store with his lawyer Sara. They had been on vacation at the cottage and now they needed groceries. He got a call and told her to start shopping and he would meet her inside.

As she walked in the store got quiet and they started whispering but she didn't think anything of it and started to pick out apples. Then she moved on and got some meat for dinner but she didn't know the prices of them so she turned around to ask an older lady.

"Umm, excuse me do you know how much this piece of steak cost?"

"Yah it's 7.99. You know you are sick you know that you and him are just hurting her more?" She snapped at her.

"Excuse me what did you say?" She said getting annoyed at the way everyone was looking at her.

Meanwhile….

He looked at his phone it was his sister. "Hey who's my favorite sister?"

"Are you crazy Deacon?! How could you do that to Rayna?! I mean she just got out of the hospital and you're hurting her more! Yah she lied but I have known you guys since you were 20 years old and together and she is such a sweetheart. I can't believe you would do that!" His sister Betty started to yell into the phone.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're telling me you don't know that your picture is on every magazine in the world while you kissing a girl who is definitely not Rayna!"

"No I don't! I've been on vacation at the cottage right now I am outside the grocery store with Sara."

"Is that the woman you kissing? Well you better get her pretty little butt out of the store because I am telling you right now no one likes her, and take a look at a magazine while you are there!" Then the line went dead.

He ran into the store trying to ignore all the eyes staring at him. He went to the front and saw it. No wonder she is so pissed at me thought Deacon.

"I can date whoever the hell I want to date!" Sara was fighting with the old woman.

"We have to go Sara" He shouted and dragged her out the door dropping the groceries. When they got to the car he sat down wondering what the hell he had just done to him and Rayna.

[NASHVILLE]

Maddie didn't know how to process the information that her dad had a new girlfriend who was replacing Rayna, Maddie, and Daphne. At first she cried but then realized that it wouldn't help. So in a spur of the moment she went to her mom crying that Deacon hated them and had a new girlfriend. She admits now it wasn't the best idea she's had because her mom started breaking down. She put on a smile and explained that he still loved Maddie but needed time but as soon as the door closed you could hear the quiet sobs. She then called Tandy to come because she knew her mom would not be fine. As soon as Tandy got there Maddie felt better but her mom was still crying as she came out to say hi. Rayna excused herself to the room and took out his letter reading the much worn out letter.

_Dear Rayna,_

_I…_

[NASHVILLE]

**Yay cliffhanger! Sorry but brain ran out of idea's as what should be in the letter. What do you guys think? Please review! **


End file.
